Morning
by NotEvenTheTrees
Summary: He hates leaving her in the mornings. It's so tempting to just get back in bed and ignore responsibility. She doesn't make it much easier...


**I love it when I have dreams I remember. But, I don't love it so much when I'm still thinking about them at 5 pm that day. What else could I do but make it a little something to get it out of my head?**

**I don't know if it really belongs in the Twilight category, but I have nothing else to post it under. And it very well could be Bella and someone… Edward wouldn't really be sleeping, shaving or going to work, but… we are all good pretenders, right? It could be Jacob, too. Imagination… what a wonderful thing!**

We were sitting on the porch in her white rocking chairs, watching the sun set in a brilliant show of reds, oranges, and the beginnings of deep purples. I was trying to read, but every time I would start, she would ask me some silly question to prevent me from focusing on the book and not her. It was a game she loved to play.

The doorbell rang and she peeped up at me from the blanket wrapped around her. I could tell from her surprised expression that she wasn't expecting company. Whoever was at the door was impatient; the doorbell never stopped ringing, as if they were holding the button down. And it was getting louder. I stood up to answer the door, and fell, hard and fast…

With a jolt, I was awake. Not falling. I sighed. The alarm on my phone was going off from under the pillow, where I always put it the night before to stifle the sound. I didn't want it to stir her deep sleep on the other side of the bed. The sun had risen just enough to shine feebly through the open blinds that hung over the two large windows that looked out over her small backyard. I could hear the birds singing their cheerful morning serenades to each other.

Carefully, I silently slid out of the bed and was assaulted with freezing air. We had started sleeping with the windows open a few days before. The proof that fall was starting to set in was evident in the definite chill in the air. I wishfully thought about climbing back in the bed and ignoring my responsibilities for the day but knowing I couldn't. Shivering, I made my way to the bathroom where I knew a hot shower was waiting.

A few minutes later, I was much warmer and regrettably more awake. I stepped back into her bedroom and was struck, as I am every time I see her, by how beautiful she is. Her thick, auburn hair was spilled over her pink pillowcase, a mess of curls. I never got tired of watching her dream. This morning, she had a little smile playing at her lips. A contented sigh escaped from her mouth and the smile grew more pronounced. I wondered if she was dreaming about us. She always slept with the blankets bundled right up to her neck, holding them in as tight as she could. The way she was laying looked like she was subconsciously waiting for me to come back and snuggle in behind her. I wished I could.

I quietly moved to the bed and brushed a few strands of hair out of her face, with more creative ways of waking her flashing through my mind. She sighed again. Her eyes fluttered open just enough to register I was leaving.

"Noooo… stay," she mumbled in her almost incomprehensible sleepy voice. Her hand appeared from under the covers, reaching for me.

I bent down to kiss her. Her fingers found my face. They gently brushed along the cheek I had just finished shaving. "I have to. I'll see you in a few hours," I told her, as she tried weakly to pull me toward her. Knowing what she wanted, I closed the distance between us and kissed her lightly. This woke her up a little and she deepened our kiss. The bed seemed more and more appealing by the second.

"I was dreaming about you," she murmured and kissed me again. "Good dreams."

I pulled back, knowing that if I didn't I would never make it to work on time. I beamed and smoothed her hair down as best I could, which wasn't very well, and kissed her forehead.

"Love you," she mumbled and let me go.

"Love you, too," I whispered to her. She sighed and gave me a small smile before dropping back to sleep.

It was hard to walk away and leave her.


End file.
